YukiMasa Drabbles
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: What it sounds like. Watch for warnings of rated M material
1. Chapter 1

**Read my profile for the reason behind this. More to come for this story :)**

Yukimura didn't know what to do. Scratch that, he did know what to do, he just didn't know how to go about it.

He knew he wanted the One-Eyed-Dragon in a bad way. After they first met, he couldn't stop thinking about him. At first he thought it was because he finally found a rival. As time went on he realized it wasn't so.

He was less focused on beating the dragon and more focused on spending time with him. He would travel to Oush just for a chance to eat dangos with the young lord.

Kojuro picked up on it before Masamune could. It was the reason he was greeted by a heated glare from the Right Eye. However, the tension between the two caused Masamune to asked Kojuro no to disturb him during Yukimura's visits.

That was when the dreams started. He was alone with Masamune for so long that he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have the dragon in bed. Sasuke had caught him in the mist of his fantasies.

The ninja had laughed at him, surprisingly enough. He wasn't able to look him in the eye after he was caught masturbating. Sasuke had popped up again to wish him good luck before he made another trip to Oshu.

By the time he got there it was raining and Masamune was standing outside in the down pour.

"Masamune-dono, what are you doing out here. You'll catch a cold." The tiger said.

The dragon glanced at him, before looking back up at the sky.

This had Yukimura really worried. Normally Masamune was the confident one. He'd never seen him like this.

"Masamune-dono…"

"I'm fine," the dragon said.

"You don't look it. Here take my jacket." He tried to hand the other man his jacket only to have it knocked out of his grasp.

"I don't need your pity," The younger man hissed.

"I'm not pitying you."

"Then why do you keep coming around. Ever since I got injured you've been coming around here."

Yukimura had to think about it for a little while. Yes, he had been around a lot since the siege on Oba, when Masamune's wound re-opened.

"Even Kojuro has been babying me since then. I'm a dragon damn-it! I don't need to be looked after!"

"I'm not here because of that. I knew that you were going to be fine. I just like hanging out with you."

Masamune looked down at him before rolling his eye.

"I mean it. The real reason I've been coming here so often is because I like you, a lot more than another man should like a man."

Masamune's eyes widen at this.

"You do?"

"Yes." He proved it through a kiss, hoping the other man wouldn't push him away. He almost died when Masamune kissed him back. Yukimura daringly let one of his hands feel Masamune's hair.

The rain was still, but they couldn't bring themselves to break apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to favorite and add this as an alert story. Especially the people who took the time to review.**

**Anyways, This is really my first time doing short stories like this. Normally I do things that are ten pages or more so I would really like it if you could tell me how I'm doing. I just want to make sure that I'm getting my story across to you guys with out to many errors.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Title: Touch M-ish**

Masamune loved when Yukimura topped. He trusted the other man and was glad to be given the chance to show it.

The touches were always firm yet gentle. Firm, to show that he didn't think the dragon to be less of a man, and gentle, to show that regardless of his gender, he loved him and wanted to treat him with care.

Yukimura's eyes would light up with excitement whenever he got a reaction out of the other man. Over the years they've been together he'd learned how to touch the other man in just the right way. Every contact of skin left them wanting more, wanting to be closer.

Masamune would put his hands up over his head and let Yukimura do as pleased. The tiger would growl in his throat as he kept himself at bay. He allowed his lips to brush over the others, never touching.

If his head did happen to brush over a perked nipple, it was because he was resting his hand there to feel the heart beating underneath. Masamune would let out a rather wet whimper when this happened and arch up to the younger male.

Then they would make eye contact rendering both of them breathless before they continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_**It Was Hard Not to Know**_

Itsuki doesn't like Yukimura. She can't stand him one bit.

It wasn't that he was a bad person. It was because every time he came around, Masamune would get distracted. She understood that the two were good friends but, she wanted her older brother to pay more attention to her.

So when Yukimura invited Masamune to go Christmas shopping with him, Itsuki insisted on coming. It didn't take much pleading before Masamune caved.

Yukimura didn't seem to catch the hostility that cane off of the little girl. That aside they ended up bumping into Kasuga and Sasuke while they were at the mall. She wasn't stupid, she could tell that they were talking about something that they thought she wouldn't understand. She knew it was something to do with some boy named Kotaro that Sasuke liked who was stuck in a closet.

Masamune said he was in a similar situation, which didn't make any since. Masamune wasn't in a closet.

Around the end of the trip they stopped at the food court to get something to eat. The older kids continued to talk.

"All I'm saying is that, if he's not ready to come out. You can't force him." Masamune said.

"I know," Sasuke sighed, "But I just don't want to feel like he's ashamed of me."

"He's not," Kasuga sighed, "Just give him time."

Itsuki started to pull on Masamune's sleeve, "I have to go to the bathroom," she whispered.

Masamune sighed,"Kasuga can you take Itsuki to the bathroom?"

"Sure," the other girl agreed, taking the smaller girls hand. "Come on sweetheart."

Itsuki liked Kasuga. She was the only girl in her brothers group of friends. On top of that she usually had candy in her purse, and she understood that Itsuki didn't like to have people talk to her like she was a little kid, because she was a big girl.

Those were her thoughts as she skipped back to the table with the other girl holding her hand.

What interrupted this was what she saw. They weren't to far from the table when she saw Yukimura kiss Masamune. She found it odd because in the movies it was always boys kissing girls; but Masamune knows best, and he didn't seem to object. That being said Itsuki decided not to ask until later.

It wasn't until they were driving back home when she realized, "How come you didn't get any presents for me?" She pouted from her seat in the back.

"I can't buy your presents while you're with me." Masamune said matter a faculty. Now he was helping her out of the car while he and Yukimura juggled the items they brought in their arms.

"We're home," Masamune announced. Kojuro helped them with some of the things.

Itsuki sat on the couch and watched. Yukimura stayed a few minutes longer, acting as if he didn't want to leave. He finally bid his friend good night giving him a gentle squeeze of the knee.

This reminded Itsuki of something but she couldn't place what. By the time she remembered, Yukimura was already out the door.

"Nii-san can I ask you something?"

"Sure," The dragon seemed preoccupied with wrapping things.

"Why did Yukimura kiss you?"

Masamune stopped wrapping and Kojuro stopped stirring whatever he was making on the stove. Itsuki froze as well not sure what kind of game they were playing, but she was all for it. Though, for some reason she felt uneasy.

"Kojuro I…" Before he could finish his thought the older man had already turned around looking angry. The dragon shrank back, his lone eye darting around the room as if looking for an exit.

"It's not what you think." Masamune winced at how stupid that sounded. Kojuro wasn't stupid.

"That little," The retainer growled under his breath and glared at the door. Yukimura had already been gone for quit some time now, and there was no point in chasing after him. He took a breath and calmed down looking straight at him.

"We need to talk," Kojuro sighed."Itsuki, why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys?"

"Kay," The girl skipped back upstairs, but waited at the top of the landing so she could hear what was going on. She had a feeling Masamune was going to get in trouble because of something she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kojuro sounded calm. Masamune still looked petrified and wasn't able to speak. "I'm not mad at you. Masamune, I've known you were gay since I started taking care of you."

"W-what" Masamune stuttered out, and Itsuki had to fight back a laugh at the face he made.

"How did you know?"

"It was hard not to know." Kojuro said plainly.

"I-I…you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

Masamune didn't say anything, instead he hugged the older man.

Itsuki smiled. Seeing that Masamune wasn't in trouble, she was able to go up to her room without worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Their first kiss wasn't traditional in any form of the word.

They were actually going to engage in another fight, or as Yukimura refers to it, "A Contest of Men." Anyway, they took there stances, but found themselves unable to move once they made eye contact.

It was a cat and mouse game they played. Both liked to think they played the roll of the cat and stalked their prey. However, they were more like two mice casting a shadow bigger than themselves. It was enough to feed their illusion while intimidating the other to have the courage to press forwards regardless.

Masamune pounced first this time around. He normally did. It was in his nature.

Instead of a hit, he slammed his left hand against the wall behind Yukimura's head. This left the younger boy trapped.

The tiger cub showed no fear, even as Masamune invaded his space. It wasn't until their faces were millimeters away that he realized, this might not be a fight.

Then, Masamune kissed him, and he found himself kissing back. He wasn't sure what was making him feel compelled to do so, but he wasn't complaining. This was actually quite enjoyable.

The kissing aside, he liked being this close to Masamune without having to fight him. The other make was warm, and his heat was radiating out from underneath his layers of clothing. Yukimura found it odd, that he somehow managed to stay this warm in such cold weather.

He couldn't help it, he pulled on the back of Masamune's jacket hoping to pull him closer. He needed more contact. Now he was paying more attention to the ceiling of their lips. The feel was enough to leave him light headed.

Masamune must be feeling the same way, because he whimpered into the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated - M**

The first time Yukimura was nervous. His biggest fear was hurting his partner. All the others times they had done it, Masamune had taken care of him. He could barely remember the little pain there was before he been lost in pleasure.

He wanted to do that for Masamune. It's why he'd taken such a long time to prepare him. It got to the point were he had the dragon begging for penetration. He denied him that for awhile. Later Masamune would refer to to him as a tease, but he just wanted to make sure he was as prepared as possible.

Penetration was harder than the thought. The view of Masamune spread out in front of him, completely trusting of what ever it was he was going to do, left him breathless. With just the head inside he almost lost it. He had to stop and start over and over again.

When he finally was completely in they were both sweating and panting. Masamune was gripping the blankets beneath him letting out small cries and whimpers. Yukimura's eyes widened as he watched. He couldn't help but think that the other was beautiful, and wonder if Masamune thought the same of him when in this postion.

He started a steady pace, moving gently, and slowly. He remember how good it felt when Masamune put his legs over his shoulders and was able to reach that special spot inside of him; so he did the same to him.

He was starting to lose himself at this point. It was impossible for him not to move his hips a little faster, and a little harder. It must of been okay because Masaune was still making noises of pleasure, and calling his name out occasionally.

He was pretty sure Masamune got off first. He vaguely can recall the other letting out a rather odd noise as he convulsed around him. That was when he came. He's not sure of the phrases that fell from his mouth nor if Masamune was even coherent enough to know he had said them.

He collapsed next to him, both of them were unable to catch their breath for a bit of time. Yukimura sighed as he hear Masamune murmuring something about "it" being good, as he kissed at his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

There were times when Yukimura would just pull Masamune on his lap, and hold him. Masamune never questioned the others motives, he would simply continue doing what he was doing.

He did pay attention this time around, when Yukimura started to pull down the top of his kimono and nuzzle the skin that was there.

Masamune would shiver when he felt Yukimura's breath fan over his skin. He'd relax into the hold knowing it was what Yukimura wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's this way." Masamune called guiding Yukimura through a maze of trees.

The snow was finally pure white instead of stained with the blood of the previouse battles.

"Masamune-dono, where are we going." Yukimura asked. He stopped when he saw the field of snow bunnies. "W-what is this?"

Masamune sat down amoungst the small animals, resting his weight on hands. Yukimura watched in awe. He was so taken a back, that when one of the furry creatures used his foot as a spring board.

"Ahhh," he jumped, lost his balance and toppled over. He landed on his hands and knees inbetween Masamune's leg.

"I'm sorry," Yukimura apoligized. Masamune only smirked at him.

"It's fine." Masamune said.

Yukimura grinned back, unable to hide the joy he was feeling. For Masamune to take him to a place like this, surly it meant that they shared some sort of bond.

It wasn't until Masamune rested his arm over Yukimura's shoulder that he realized exactly what kind of bond Masamune had in mind.

It was okay though, because he felt the same way. Even though Masamune was smirking Yukimura could tell he was just as nervous as he was. So when he kissed the other and fumbled a little, that was also okay.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can I touch…" Yukimura bit his tongue before he could finish the phrase.

"It's alright," Masamune assured him with a chuckle. "You don't have to be so nervous."

"I'm not nervous," The tiger huffed. "I just didn't want to over step my boundaries. You're a person, and I shouldn't assume that just because we are dating that I have that right."

"Shut up and do something.

Yukimura huffed letting his hands trail over Masamune's torso. He followed the path back up his necks and up his face. His hands trembled over the eyepatch. "May I remove your eyepatch

"W-what…y-yeah, go ahead." Masamune stammered out.

"I won't do it, if you don't want me to." Yukimura said firmly. He had a feeling that Masamune had some sort of a complex about his eye. It seemed to be the only thing he was in secure about.

"It's fine." Masamune urged.

"Masamune, I mean it."

"Do it." Masamune said in English with his normal cocky smirk.

Yukimura kissed Masamune to silence him. His hands slowly threaded themselves in the dragon's hair before moving to undo the knot that held the eyepatch in place. He could here Masamune's breath hitch and shake.

The knot came lose, but right before they eyepatch could fall Masamune lifted his hand to keep it in place.

"Okay, you were right." Masamune bit out.

Yukimura didn't say anything. He silently retied the knot in thr back before kissing Masamune yet again.

"I don't think you less of a man for your wounds, nor for your insecurities. You may be a dragon but you are also made from man. I don't expect you to be any greater than what you are." He kissed his knuckles, "My Dragon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rated - M**

They never made it all the way. They both knew that neither of them were ready for something like that. Hell, they hadn't even been completely naked in front of each other.

They had been able to remove the small amount of clothing necessary to pleasure one another. They recently moved up to blow jobs.

Currently Yukimura had pulled Masamune onto his lap. He was pumping them both with his hands. Masamune groaned feeling the coils in his groin tighten in want of relief.

The tiger let out a moan as he moved to kiss his beloved dragon on the cheek.

There was a gasp and a moan shared between them before they came together. There cum mixing on Yukimura's hand. Their sighs and pants left their chest as one as they tried to catch their breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Yukimura had a tendency of being affectioate at the worst of time. By the worst of time, he ment whenever Kojuro was watching.

It was no secret that the older man raised the dragon, from an egg to the full scale creater he has today. He considered Masamune to be his son. Therefore, once Masamune hit puberty he was very carfule in explain that he would one day have to marry in order to make heirs.

Kojuro planned on picking out a bride he knew would fit Masamune, but he soon learned that Masamune had no intrest in girls. That was when he made sure that nothing with male genitila was left with Masamune.

He made a mistake with Yukimura. The tiger cub seemed harmless enough. He even looked as if he would be a good influence on the younger.

Masamune relied on that ignorance. It was how he was able to get alone time with Yukimura, even after he told Kojuro that he was seeing the other male. It gave him the freedom to kiss and hug without prying eyes. They did things that would make people blush, all with Kojuro being none the wiser.

Now, Yukimura wasn't called a Tiger for nothing. He liked to paw and smother Masamune when he got the chance. It's why Masamune prefered being alone with him. Today, however, Kojuro decided to stick around longer than he normaly did.

It left Yukimura anxiouse to be closer to him. Now he just couldn't take it any longer. He lunged at Masamune attaching himself to the dragons neck kissing and sucking.

Kojuro fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

It took Masamune a while to realize Yukimura wouldn't make the first move.

Sure, the tiger had been the first one to ask him out, but he didn't move to make it official. All Masamune wanted was a kiss.

What he didn't know was that Yukimura was waiting for Masamune to kiss him. He didn't want to over step his boundaries.

Masamune decided to take things into his own hands.

Yukimura was hoping that Masamune would do something soon. He was tired of waiting and staring to wonder if Masamune actually wanted this relationship, or did he just not want to hurt his feelings by saying no. If he didn't do something on their next date, Yukimura would just assume that he was right.

Masamune waited for the next date to do something. While he was one for dramatics, he had a feeling Yukimura wouldn't appreciate him randomly kissing him in a hallway full of potentially homophobic teenagers.

Yukimura was anxious as he walked Masamune home. The other day he thought he found his resolve, but he didn't want to let go of Masamune. He really liked him, and wanted to build a future with him. He knew it sounded foolish because they were still in high school, but truly felt this from the bottom of his heart.

Masamune knew it was now or never. Yukimura was saying good night as they stood on the front steps. He stepped forwards, not letting go of the tigers hand. He was nervous.

Yukimura's heart kept out of his chest when he saw Masamune's face moving towards his.

Masamune used both his hands to cup the others face, and bring him closer. He closed his lone eye as be sealed the distance between them. A light peck was all he could manage with the butterflies in his stomach going crazy.

Yukimura watched, mostly shocked by the shade of pink that had taken over his boyfriends usual completion.

He smiled at the slightly younger boy. There eyes met in a small smile. Yukimura opened his mouth to finally say all that he'd been feeling since they met when…

"How long are you going to stand out here?" Kojuro, Masamune's guardian, stood on the porch with them now. He glared at Yukimura as he all but grabbed Masamune by the scruff of his neck, and back inside the house before he could properly say good night.


	12. Chapter 12

Yukimura wasn't fond of the way others looked at his dragon. He was very aware of how attractive he was. His disposition called people towards him. At times it seemed as if he either didn't notice it or was just being polite.

It left Yukimura feeling a bit possessive. There were times when everyone could be sitting and talking and he could see the glint in one of their eyes as they talked to Masamune. That was when he would wrap himself around the other from behind. He'd nuzzle Masamune's neck and growl like the tiger he is.

Masamune found it to be entertaining, and he would turn his face to smile at the other. A hand would rest itself on Yukimura's bicep as if to tell him not to worry.

At the end of the day. Yukimura knew that if someone were to actually come on to him he would shut them down immediately. He'd seen him to do it to Chosokabe on multiple occasions.

Masamune loved only him, and only accepted his advances. Yukimura knew he had nothing to worry about, but he felt better when he was able to intimidate the other suitors.


	13. Chapter 13

It's dangerous to wake up a sleeping dragon. They bare their teeth and breath fire at you when they are disturbed. If you're lucky they'll draw their claw first and end you quickly.

Yet,Yukimura has learned how to do just that, and live.

He starts by whispering in the others ear, telling him that it's time to wake up. At this point the dragon would shift from his side to his back. Yukimura used this as an opportunity to settle himself between his legs and lean over him.

He would drop soft kisses on his forehead. The small amount of contact would make him stir the slightest bit. Yukimura would then interlock their fingers.

Masamune's eyes would finally flutter open, and he would give the smallest bit of a smile. Yukimura would do the same, this time taking using the moment to kiss the other on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Yukimura loved to lounge in Masamune's court yard after they spared. The flowers that grew in them during summer were amazing and unseen in Takada.

He would lay on his stomach, barefoot, and enjoy his surroundings. Masamune would be beside him in his the clothes he wore outside of battle. They talked with each other in low voices so Kojuro, who was sitting not to far away, couldn't hear them.

They stayed their once, until the earth began to cool. At this point Masamune had been fiddling with a small branch. He caught Yukimura shivering out of the corner of his eye.

He leaned over and draped his war coat over the both of them smirking at they young tiger, who was looking up at him in awe.

"Cold?" He asked and Yukimura just nodded. "Is this better?"

"Yes, thank you Masamune-sama."

"Don't call me sama." Masamune smiled leaning in close enough to be nose-to-nose. "We're rivals so we're equals right?" Yukimura nodded deaflly. "Then you can call me by name."

"Masamune…"

"There you go." The dragon grinned giving Yukimura a quick kiss before he backed away leaving the tiger cub flustered.

He was pretty sure it was Masamune's way of declaring them rivals. The dragon had weird customs that Yukimura had noticed, so that must be the reason.


End file.
